


Mistletoe

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, Natasha is clever, Smut, and also very horny, romanogers smut weekend, shameless holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: “Mistletoe hung from every doorway”





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. Please let me know if there are any glaring errors. Otherwise please enjoy!

 

Natasha stepped down from the ladder and nodded to herself, pleased with her work. Mistletoe hung from every doorway  in every room of the apartment.

 

She knew it was a little ridiculous. Honestly, she didn’t normally go all out for Christmas. But this year was her first Christmas with Steve, and he loved the holiday. She thought it would be nice to indulge in a little extra Christmas cheer. 

 

Especially if that ‘Christmas cheer’ lead to a Christmas kiss.

 

Just as she was putting the step ladder away, she heard the door open, familiar footsteps sounding in the entryway.

 

“Nat? You home?” Steve called out.

 

Natasha padded through the living room to the hallway where Steve pulling off his snow covered coat.

 

“Hey.” She walked right up to him and plucked the hat from his head. “Snowing already?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s just starting to come down.” He finished hanging his coat by the door and turned, noticing Natasha smirking at him from the doorway to the living room. 

 

“What?” He asked, a smile pulling at his lips. He could tell she was up to something.

 

Instead of answering aloud, Natasha simply pointed up at the little spring hanging from the ceiling above her.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, but moved forward quickly. Sweeping her into his arms, he kissed her breathless. His mouth claiming hers in a show of dominance that threatened to overwhelm her.

 

When he pulled back, they were both breathing hard. Natasha’s eyes sparkled with mischief. She grabbed him by his belt loops and dragged him through the living room to the doorway leading into the kitchen.

 

She shoved him against the doorframe, sealing her lips to his before tracing down the edge of his jaws, nipping the skin down his neck. She bit down hard on his collarbone, soothing over the mark with her tongue.

 

Steve groaned, fisting a hand in her hair, pulling on the red strands. He pulled her head back, making her gasp.

 

“What are you up to Nat?” He asked

 

She shrugged. “Just some Christmas fun.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at that before glancing up. Mistletoe. He was starting to catch on. He glanced over to the next doorway. Sure enough he spotted the little green plant dangling from the top of the frame.

 

He smirked down at her, her head still trapped by his grip on her hair. 

 

“Alright,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “let’s play.” The words were a low growl that sent a shiver up her spine and caused a moan to escape her lips. 

 

Steve kissed her hard then maneuvered her to the next doorway. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head in a clear command to keep them there. 

 

He lightly traced his lips down the curve of her neck. Pulling her shirt over her head, he let his fingers trail across the now bared skin of her toned stomach. She sucked in a breath at the ticklish sensation.

 

He knelt in front of her, eyes burning with lust gazing up at her under his lashes. Her breath nearly caught in her throat. His fingers curled into the waistband of her leggings and panties. He eased them down her body, teasing her with the slowness.

 

Natasha bit her lip in anticipation. He knew all the ways to drive her crazy, including taking his sweet time. Patience was not what she was known for. 

 

Once she’d stepped out of the leggings, Steve pulled her leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her pussy. Inhaling her sweet, musky scent caused him to groan in pleasure. He always loved eating her out. She tasted like Heaven.

 

Ditching his slow seduction, he latched his mouth onto her clit and sucked hard. Gasping, Natasha grabbed his hair, forgetting the order to keep her hands above her head. He didn’t seem to care. He just growled and sucked harder, scraping his teeth gently against the bundle of nerves.

 

Her hips pressed forward, demanding more. 

 

Steve dipped his head lower and speared her cunt with his tongue. He brought his hand up, thumb rubbing circles on her clit as her tongue fucked her. He could feel her edging closer to orgasm and when she was right on the cusp, he stopped and leaned back.

 

He watched her face, noticing the moment she realized what he was doing. 

 

Natasha whined, tugging his hair to try to get him to move closer again, but he resisted. Instead, he stood and dragged her to the next doorway. He kissed her breathless again before commanding quietly, “my turn.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against the wall and waited.

 

Licking her lips, Natasha immediately dropped to her knees, her hands coming up to the buckle of his belt. She quickly undid it and the zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Now freed, his delicious cock bobbed in front if her. It’s plum shaped head begging for her mouth.

 

She licked the drop of cum that had beaded at the tip before taking him into her mouth. He dropped his head back, his hands threading into her hair to gently guide her movement. She sucked and licked him, bringing her hand up to play with his balls. 

 

She had a moment’s warning of his low growl before he took over her pace. He held her head still as he slowly pushed further into her mouth. She relaxed her throat, breathing through her nose as he hit the back of her throat. He held himself there briefly before easing back out. In again, then out. After a couple more slow passes he picked up his speed. Natasha held onto his thighs, her nails scraping against his skin.

 

Suddenly, he pulled her off of his cock and dragged her to her feet. She would have stumbled from the sudden change if he hadn’t wound his arm around her waist. He picked her up with one arm under her ass and the other still holding her hair. He pulled her into a dominating kiss as he walked them through the apartment. 

 

Natasha felt the bed hit her calves before he unceremoniously dropped her onto the blankets. 

 

She scooted back until her head was on the pillows. As she watched him undress, she let her hand drift to the apex of her thighs. Her cunt was slick with arousal, aching for his cock. 

 

Steve moved to the bed, crawling up the mattress to hover over Nat. He settled his hips on hers before sealing his mouth to her lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

 

She dragged her nails from his shoulders down his back to rest on his ass. He retaliated by biting down on her lower lip. He reached down between her thighs, thrusting two fingers into her tight heat. He fingerfucked her hard, imagining his cock there instead.

 

She was gasped and grabbing the sheets, her hips urging more. She desperately needed his thumb on her clit, she was so close.

 

He pulled away.

 

Nat glared at Steve, but he just smirked. Lining his cock up to her entrance, he very slowly pushed in. Completely filling her, Steve dropped his forehead against hers and got himself under control. He could have gone off as soon as he entered her, but he wanted this to be amazing for her.

 

He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was left inside her, then he surged forward, impaling her. Her body bowed off the mattress as he set a relentless pace. Hard and fast, he fucked into her. 

 

Steve sat back on his heels and pulled her hips up, her ass resting on his thighs. The change in angle caused him to go deeper, hitting the perfect spot inside her.

 

Natasha cried out, on the edge of orgasm and this time he wasn’t going to stop. He brought his hand to her clit, thumb rubbing quick circles over the bundle of nerves. 

 

White sparked behind her eyes as pleasure overwhelmed her. She barely came down from the first orgasm before Steve pushed her into another, his fingers unrelenting. 

 

Finally, she could feel his hips stutter as he spilled inside her. He kissed her gently, rolling them over so she rested on top of him. 

 

She felt him start to laugh, his hand coming up to stroke her hair from her face. She grinned at him.

 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Natasha said before claiming his lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Nat.” Steve was still laughing through the kiss, so she detoured her lips down his body.

 

The Christmas rule was, if you got caught under the mistletoe, you had to kiss each other. Well. Natasha hung mistletoe over every doorway of the house. 

 

She also hung it above the bed. Now they just had to kiss some more. All night long.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
